Sowing the seeds
by samanddianefan10
Summary: Niles is separated from Maris and is staying at Frasier's. and just when he needed a friend the most, Daphne was there for him


Daphne opened the door to go get a cup of water, when a rather sad sounding noise stopped her in her tracks. At first, she thought it was Eddie whimpering, but she knew Martin always, always had his beloved pet sleep with him every night. Then, she remembered that Niles had stayed the night. Surely Niles wasn't crying, was he?

Uncomfortable, Daphne's first instinct was to discreetly retreat to her bedroom. but how could she leave poor Dr. Crane out there in such obvious pain?

She coughed, annoining her presence.

"Dr. Crane? It's me, Daphne. I'm sorry to disturb you. I was thirsty and I wanted a drink of water. "

She heard him sniff, take a breath, trying obviously to compose himself.

"Dr. Crane," she continued. "I don't want to disturb you, but I was wondering..would you like me to sit with you for a spell? It's no trouble.."

"Oh, Daphne," Niles whispered. "I didn't mean to wake you. Maybe I should go to a hotel.."

"Don't be silly. You stay right there, and I'm coming to sit with you. Now, no fussing. You're my friend and you have always been there for me. What's a friend for, if you can't return the favor?"

Niles, still unsure that he wanted Daphne to witness this moment of weakness, dabbled his eyes with his handkerchief. "I am sorry to be a burden.."

She grabbed his hand, and pulled it close to her chest.

""Dr. Crane, you are most certainly not a burden. i know for a fact just how much your brother and father care for you."

She smiled warmly while gently rubbing her thumbs over his clasped hands.

"You're too kind, Daphne. Why can't other women be more like you?"

She smiled knowingly. "You're talking about Mrs. Crane, aren't you? I know things between you two are bad right now, but maybe all you both need is a little space."

"As if her sleeping in a bedroom down the hall from me hasn't given us enough space?"

Again, she gently squeezed his hands. "Now, maybe its the snoring that keeps her away.."

Niles looked up and sighed. "I don't snore."

"I meant Mrs. Crane."

Their eyes met, and they shared a genuine laugh. "Thank you, Daphne. I needed that."

"What are friends for?"

"We are friends, aren't we, Daphne?"

"Of course!"

Niles sat back against the couch, and released her hands. ""I've never had a friend before," he confessed.

"You're me best friend, if I may be as bold as to admit that to you. You always listen to me, you never talk down to me, you are the first to lend me your ear if I'm feeling blue. It's high time someone return you the favor."

"I'm afraid I'm not much of a friend right now. Here you are, Daphne, being so kind and patient, when I have nothing to offer you. I can't even buy you a coffee, as Maris has cut off my credit cards."

"Dr. Crane, friendships don't require money. If they did, they would be arrangements, not true friendships. In life, sometimes you're the flower. and sometimes you're the gardener. Right now, all you need is a little TLC. And in time, you will be able to provide your wonderful care to your friends and family. Right now, though, all you need is to let us love you a bit."

Daphne waited for his response. then she looked over and saw Niles had fallen fast asleep. She smiled, stood up and covered him up with the blanket that Frasier had lent him. she kissed his forehead, then dimmed the lights, and retreated to her room so she could get some more sleep.

One Niles had heard her door shut, he touched his cheek and smiled.

He had feigned sleep, because at that moment he was feeling so close to her he was sure he would blurt out something he wasn't ready to share with her.

His future looked grim..a certain nasty divorce on the horizon, no place of his own to call home, financial debts surely accumulating by the day.

But he had his family, and he had Daphne.

Maybe indeed he had just one friend in the world, but he knew he wouldn't trade her friendship for any amount if aquaintences in the world.

And he closed his eyes and drifted to sleep, with the pleasant aroma of cherry blossom and almond still lingering in the air around him.

Niles did not know how or when, but he did know that with Daphne's friendship there to guide him through, he knew he just might be able to face whatever the world might through at him.

the end


End file.
